Saving Grace
by MissTLock
Summary: Grace was many things in the eyes of many people, but in reality she was only Grace, the girl who read a set of books. /'Self Insert' through the eyes of other characters. TheoOC/ Chap2: Harry
1. Theodore Nott

HI! I love readers thrown into series stories. They're my guilty pleasures and I dabble with them frequently. Never think about posting most of them, but meh. Sometimes I surprise myself and write something I think might be worth while. :D

This is one of them. Just a sort of drabblish story. Each chapter is going to be a different character, and I don't know how long or how many there will be. I know at least three more I'd like to do, but no clue when I'll get inspired to write them. No cliffhangers, though, so no worries. :D

And if you like this, feel free to read my other Insert story on here. :D Also, if you prefer AO3, I have this story on there, under the same title and username.

Happy reading! (Also, I love Theodore Nott. I just dooooo.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. I know, it's a shame, but what can ya do?

* * *

><p>The first person Theodore meets on the Hogwarts express is a girl his age that has her head buried in one of the school textbooks. It's the only compartment he's seen that has less than three people in it so far, so he asks to sit. The girl is polite and introduces herself as Grace Shaw. The way she grins at him tells him he's sitting with a future Gryffindor, but he doesn't leave the compartment. The girl's nice after all, and knowing someone from a different house doesn't seem very wrong.<p>

0

Theodore's only friend in Slytherin is Grace Shaw. That's fine with him, as the girl lets him read as much as he wants and doesn't mind when he wants to be alone. He lies to his father when he asks if Grace is a pureblood. The girl is proud of being a halfblood, even if she doesn't shout it out like Gryffindors.

0

Grace isn't the most beautiful girl at the Yule Ball, but Theodore can't take his eyes off of her. They dance once, then spend the rest of the night laughing at everyone else from a corner. Theodore feels he had a better night than everyone else in the school.

0

When his father is sentenced to Azkaban, Theodore hates Grace Shaw all summer. He spends his summer with Draco, under the eye of death eaters and the Dark Lord. On the train to Hogwarts, Grace sits quietly across from him, reading a textbook. He forgives her before the train reaches Hogwarts.

0

The summer before Theodore's seventh year is spent living with Grace Shaw and her adoptive father Gregory Bobbin. The man is out of the house and barely speaks the majority of Theodore's stay. It is a blessing, as late in the night Grace slips into his room and spins a story that Theodore has to believe.

0

Theodore doesn't know how she does it, but the younger years don't scream quite as loud under Grace's wand as they do under others. He also doesn't know how she gets the passwords for all the houses, but helps her give the students potions to dull the after affects anyway. At night she slips into his dorm to cry quiet tears and whisper that it will be over by June.

0

Theodore expected her to stay, he expected her order for him to make sure the students were safe, he expected her blazing eyes and ready wand, but he doesn't expect the kiss. In his shock, he can only kiss back. When he pulls away he makes an order of his own. She must come out alive. She makes no promises, but he doesn't expect her to. He knows she will try.

0

Theodore attends only two funerals: his father's and the mass funeral for the students who had fallen in the battle. In both he stands solemnly between Draco and Grace. When the graves are all settled and the red finally disappears from Grace's eyes he asks her to marry him. Theodore pretends he's not surprised when she says yes.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! :D<p>

Next chapter will probably be Harry. I have a lot of his already written. :) See ya then!


	2. Harry Potter

Oh hi there! Welcome to the second chapter! Here we have Harry! I kinda wanted to put something in for the years before sixth, but there was nothing that Harry noticed about her. Grace is sneaky like.

Also, I like the idea of an "Insert" Doing everything they can and still not changing much. Cause reasons. :D

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN IT! WAHHHHH!

* * *

><p><em>Harry<em>

Harry doesn't know how Grace Shaw found out about the meeting in the Hogshead. He's not the one to tell her to leave, but he doesn't say anything against it, either. The blank look on her face doesn't cover up the flinch at the first finger pointed to the door. It is only later that he feels a small bit guilty about it, as he sees that every house but Slytherin has a member in their new defense group.

O

When Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville meet them, Grace is with the group. She's breathing hard, and her nose is bloody, but she's got a small smile on her face that Harry hasn't seen before, not that he's had much time to see Grace outside of class. She demands that she goes with them, and Harry wants to argue, even as Hermione starts pointing her towards the castle. But Harry's too anxious to leave for the Ministry and lets her come, even if he doesn't trust her farther than he can throw her without magic.

O

Grace gets hit with a sickeningly yellow curse just moments after she pushes Sirius away from the veil. Harry barely has time to process how worried he is before Sirius is back up and firing spells at Bellatrix, while Grace weakly tries to sit back up while she's puking red blood. Harry tries to help his godfather, but a spell hits and Sirius falls backward. Harry barely notices he isn't the only one screaming.

O

There is only one person from Slytherin who stays for the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry isn't actually surprised when he sees it's Grace Shaw. He does notice her pull a boy from their year into a kiss, but that's the only motion she makes towards her other housemates.

O

Harry hadn't heard Grace follow them into the Shrieking Shack, but she's there as soon as Snape's memories are bottled, pressing her robes into his wound, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry can't help but feel ill as he watches her sob over Snape's dead body. Harry lets her lean on his shoulder on the way to the Great Hall. When he starts to step away to the Headmaster's office, all she says is "The password is Dumbledore." He doesn't question how she knows.

O

Two days after Harry sends young Albus off to Hogwarts, Grace Nott knocks on his door, very pregnant. He hasn't had much contact with her, though James is somewhat friends with her oldest son and Louis is friends with her daughter. Grace declines his offer to come in and hands him a stack of books that have no covers and seem to be copies made from a spell with their white bindings. She leaves with an apology hanging in the air. It takes him three months to forgive her and three more to meet with her and look her in the eye. They spend an entire day talking about the books that they never mention again.


End file.
